Guerrier des ombres
by escher91
Summary: Une prophétie entrainera Naruto et nos ninjas plus loin qu'ils n'ont jamais imaginé. Première fic. M par sécurité, paires pas encore connues surement du yaoi '
1. Chapter 1

GUERRIER DES OMBRES

7 ans pour grandir

7 ans pour apprendre à vivre avec la haine

7 ans en enfer, à combattre

7 ans à protéger

Tu retrouveras alors une personne

Qui représentait tout pour toi

Pour elle, tu accepteras le combat

Et tu protègeras ce village

L'avenir de ton univers

Reposera sur tes épaules

L'avenir de tes êtres chers

Guerrier des ombres

J'ai grandi dans un village qui me haïssait. J'ai souffert, jour après jour, mais j'ai tenu bon. Puis ils m'ont banni, pour un combat perdu d'avance, que je n'ai pas gagné. Ils m'ont ordonné de sortir de leurs vies. Et je l'ai fait. Je suis parti en enfer, afin de devenir plus fort. 7ans avec en mentor le plus puissant des démons. J'ai accepté la perte de l'espoir, et je suis devenu fort. Plus qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Et je suis revenu, afin de protéger ceux qui avaient donné un sens à ma vie. Ces personnes qui m'ont accepté. Ca fait maintenant 7 ans que je rôde autour de ce village, dans l'ombre ou je me réfugie après les combats, les aidant à survivre.

Mais un danger encore plus grand est en train de s'élever. Un danger qu'ils ne peuvent ignorer, auquel ils ne pourront peut-être pas résister. Il se murmure dans le vent qu'une prophétie a pris vie, et qu'elle annonce peut-être la fin du village de Konoha. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêts pour la guerre qui s'annonce. Le seul moyen de les sortir de cette situation désespérée est d'appeler le guerrier des ombres. Mais ils ne savent pas qui il est. Comment pourraient-ils imaginer qu'ils l'ont banni voici quatorze ans, le condamnant à errer sans but, le cœur brisé ?. Comment imaginer que Naruto Uzumaki, le réceptacle de Kyuubi, le démon à neuf queues, puisse être le guerrier qu'ils appellent de tous leurs vœux.

Je vais peut-être devoir sortir de l'ombre et me révéler. Mais sont-ils prêts à voir la vérité ?

Et surtout, suis-je prêt à accepter un combat pour protéger des gens qui m'ont toujours détesté, dans un but que j'ignore ?


	2. Chapter 2

« Tsunade-sama ? »

Oui sakura ?

Que dois-je chercher ?

Je ne sais pas exactement, soupira Tsunade. La seule piste que nous avons, c'est une rumeur parlant d'une prophétie.

Que se passe-t-il, sensei ?

Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose arrive, une menace pour Konoha… Ca fait plusieurs mois que je reçois des informations concernant la préparation d'une guerre… Mais personne ne sait qui se prépare. Tous les villages cachés se sont mis en état d'alerte, tous mes informateurs parlent de troupes armées, mais personne ne sait d'où elles viennent.

Mais comment pourrait-on trouver des informations dans les archives du village ?

Le recoupement des renseignements ne permet d'affirmer qu'une chose, une ancienne prophétie parlant du « Guerrier des ombres » est impliquée. Mais personne ne sait comment, et personne ne connait le texte complet de cette prophétie. En fait, je voudrais que tu recherches toutes les informations qu'il pourrait y avoir sur ce « Guerrier des ombres ».

Très bien Tsunade-sama, je commence tout immédiatement.

* * *

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Hokage-sama ?

Asseyez-vous, Uchiha-san.

Je préfère rester debout.

Très bien. Pour parler franchement, je ne vous aime pas. Vous êtes la cause de beaucoup de douleurs, vous êtes un traître envers votre village, et un homme assoiffé de pouvoir. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes revenu à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru. Le conseil des Anciens vous a accueilli à bras ouverts, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce sont les seuls. Après ce que vous _lui_ avez fait, beaucoup de personnes vous haïssent.

Quel est le but de cet entretien, Hokage-sama ?

Malgré tout, je ne peux nier que vous êtes maintenant le ninja le plus puissant de votre génération, peut-être même du village. J'ai une mission pour vous.

Je vous écoute.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait savoir, mais cela fait plusieurs années que des incidents arrivent aux alentours du village. Des pillards s'étaient même installés dans les environs de Konoha. Et chaque fois qu'une équipe d'ANBU arrive sur les lieux, le problème est réglé, la menace éliminée. Nous avons également retrouvé certains membres mineurs d'Akatsuki, avant leur destruction, ainsi que des ninjas du Son. Tous morts.

Il y a surement eu une enquête ?

C'est exact, mais on a très peu d'informations. Il s'agirait d'un petit groupe d'hommes très puissants, et il semble qu'ils protègent le village. On a même reçu des informations du Kazekage, indiquant que ce groupe ne se limite pas à Konoha. Ils seraient malgré tout beaucoup plus actifs à Konoha, ce qui nous a incités à croire qu'ils sont basés dans les environs.

Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

Une guerre se prépare, Uchiha-san. Je veux que vous trouviez ces hommes. Quand ce sera fait, vous me préviendrez, et je désignerai un « ambassadeur » que vous accompagnerez, afin de les convaincre à se joindre à nous.

Je pars immédiatement.

* * *

Ca y est, le village caché de Konoha est en état d'alerte. Tous les villages sont en train de faire des traités de paix, des alliances. Ils s'en sortiront peut-être, ils ont bien réagi. Je savais que Tsunade lirait les signes. Elle a également lancé un chasseur sur ma piste. Dois-je le laisser me trouver ? Il est peut-être temps de leur montrer le masque de l'homme caché dans les ombres, celui qui les protège de loin. Après tout, ce sera une occasion de les revoir, de profiter de leur présence… malgré le fait qu'ils ne sauront pas qui je suis, malgré l'approche de cette guerre, malgré ce nouvel ennemi inconnu…


	3. Chapter 3

Un seul homme ?

Sasuke Uchiha ne comprenait pas. Après son entretien avec l'Hokage, il avait commencé par lire les rapports des équipes d'ANBU qui avaient trouvé des traces de ce groupe mystérieux, mais ils n'avaient révélé aucun renseignement supplémentaire.

Il avait ensuite enquêté directement sur les lieux, pensant trouver des traces qui lui indiqueraient au moins une direction. Il n'avait rien trouvé.

En désespoir de cause, il avait commencé à patrouiller dans la forêt, espérant presque tomber sur ces personnes. Espoir déçu. Quatre jours qu'il sillonnait les environs du village. Il aurait au moins dû sentir des traces de chakra, voir des traces de combat… Rien.

Tout d'un coup, il changea de route. Là, vers l'est, un feu avait été allumé. Cachant son chakra, il se dirigea vers l'odeur. Il n'y avait pas de fumée. Prudemment, il se rapprocha, et fini par se trouver à l'ouverture d'une clairière. Surveillant les alentours, il avança doucement vers le milieu. Une personne avait installé un petit campement ici, pour peu de temps, peut-être juste une nuit. Mais elle était partie depuis au moins deux heures. Examinant son environnement, il conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un homme seul. Il semblait être accompagné d'au moins deux grands animaux, apparemment des gros chiens. Et il avait laissé une piste, menant vers l'ouest. Enfin, pensa le brun, je vous ai trouvés.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, la piste s'arrêtait maintenant devant le pied d'une falaise. Où avait bien pu disparaitre cet homme ? Et encore, peut-être avait-il escaladé la falaise, mais les animaux qui le suivaient ? Frustré, il se préparait à grimper au sommet quand il entendit une voix rauque :

« Inutile, vous m'avez trouvé. »

Il se retourna lentement, levant les mains pour montrer des intentions pacifiques. Un homme se tenait effectivement près de lui. Mais Il était impossible de distinguer à quoi il ressemblait. Il était habillé d'un uniforme de ninja noir, avec un bandana sur la tête, qui cachait ses cheveux. Du peu que Sasuke Uchiha distinguait, le trait distinctif le plus surprenant était le fait qu'au travers des fentes du masque noir que cet homme portait, on voyait que ses yeux étaient blancs. Il était aveugle ? Une seule conclusion possible, il s'était lancé sur une fausse piste. Encore. Les personnes qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours ne pouvaient pas compter d'aveugle dans leurs rangs, certainement pas au vu de l'habilité avec laquelle ils effaçaient leur présence.

« Veuillez me pardonner, il semble que je me sois trompé », soupira le ninja de Konoha.

« Vous voulez dire que vous me poursuivez depuis plusieurs heures dans cette forêt par erreur ? » L'amusement était nettement perceptible, et très certainement irritant pour les nerfs du brun. « Dites-moi ce que vous cherchez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider ? Après tout, vous êtes un ninja de Konoha, d'après ce que je vois. »

Sursautant, l'Uchiha se mit en position de combat. Cet homme ne montrait aucune hostilité, et ne semblait pas être un combattant. Pourtant, il venait juste de lui prouver qu'il était loin d'être aveugle, comme il le pensait. De plus, le fait qu'il réussisse à identifier son village indiquait qu'il était probablement un ninja lui-même. Ce qui l'intriguait également, c'est que les animaux semblaient avoir disparu. Des invocations ? Cependant, si cet homme était un ninja, il pourrait peut-être enfin obtenir des informations. Fronçant les sourcils, il se décida à parler.

« Je cherche un groupe de combattants puissants, qui semble s'être basé dans les environs du village de Konoha. Avez-vous entendu parler d'eux ? »

« Désolé, répondit l'homme masqué, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Le seul combattant à vivre dans les environs de votre village, c'est moi. »

Les pensées de Sasuke tourbillonnaient. Un seul homme ? Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors il était puissant, très puissant. Comment vérifier ?

« Nos informations indiquaient qu'un petit groupe de combattants éliminaient des menaces dans les alentours de notre village. Depuis plusieurs années. Ce serait vous ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Oui »

« Notre Hokage souhaite vous rencontrer » Sasuke avait pris sa décision. Si cet homme disait vrai, la rencontre avec l'hokage permettrait de le vérifier. Et sinon, les ninjas du village prendraient soin de le neutraliser.

« Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? » Le ton de l'homme était ironique maintenant, comme si ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer était une sorte de blague.

« Suivez-moi, elle vous expliquera tout. »

Pendant un long temps, l'homme ne dit rien. Manifestement, il réfléchissait. Puis, il répondit.

« Je vous suis, Sasuke Uchiha »

Le brun trébucha. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Le plus important était de le mener auprès de l'hokage. Il pourrait ensuite voir comment résoudre ce mystère.

* * *

« Hokage-sama ? »

« Oui, sakura ? »

« Je crois avoir trouvé le texte de la prophétie… »

« Bravo, Sakura. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

« Sensei, si c'est bien ce que vous cherchiez, alors une guerre se prépare, une guerre énorme. Nous devons trouver ce « guerrier des ombres », à tout prix. Il semble être le pivot qui permettra de sauver Konoha »

* * *

Enfin, le moment est venu. Le moment de rejoindre Konoha, de les revoir. De dévoiler ma présence. Malheureusement, cela veut également dire que la guerre va commencer. J'ai peur de ce que le futur va nous apporter. Qui pourra résister à la tempête qui se prépare ?

* * *

Note : Merci pour les reviews. Les chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire comment améliorer mon histoire. Ca m'aide beaucoup.


	4. Chapter 4

Hitokage (ombre)

Sasuke Uchiha voyait les portes du village. Il s'arrêta, et sauta de l'arbre où il était, pour atterrir par terre. L'homme le suivit. Il s'avança tranquillement, passant devant les ninjas de garde. Ceux-ci le laissèrent passer, mais arrêtèrent son compagnon. Uchiha leur fit signe de le laisser passer. Réticents, ils s'écartèrent, le regard noir. Il se dirigea vers le centre du village, passant par le chemin le plus court, toujours suivi de l'homme masqué. Le brun ne voulait pas prendre de risques, et en finir le plus vite possible. Il était mal à l'aise. Le trajet jusqu'au village avait été rapide, mais l'homme n'avait pas dit un seul mot. En fait, après avoir fait un voyage de plusieurs heures, il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Soulagé, il arriva enfin devant la tour de l'Hokage. Il emmena l'homme dans la chambre des missions, et lui demanda d'attendre ici. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers Iruka et Shizune, qui étaient en train de discuter dans un coin de la pièce.

« Shizune, il faut que l'Hokage rencontre l'homme qui m'accompagne. »

« Très bien, Uchiha-san, je vais voir pour arranger une entrevue immédiatement. Attendez ici. »

« Attendez, lui dit-il, dites à Tsunade-san que j'ai rempli ma mission et que cette entrevue doit avoir lieu avec le diplomate qu'elle voulait envoyer. Elle comprendra. »

Intriguée, Shizune tourna son regard vers l'homme dont le brun parlait, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se tourna vers Iruka.

« Iruka-san, faites passer l'information, s'il vous plaît. Il ne faut pas attaquer cet homme, ni se montrer hostile. Par contre, il faut garder un œil sur lui. »

« D'accord, Uchiha. »

Puis Sasuke se tourna, et alla s'adosser au mur, à côté de son «invité», attendant le retour de l'assistante de l'Hokage.

* * *

Enfin, après dix minutes d'attente, Shizune revint dans la pièce et fit signe aux deux hommes de la suivre. Tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Au moment où Shizune allait ouvrir la porte, ils entendirent un hurlement. Se dépêchant d'entrer dans la pièce, ils furent témoins d'une scène peu banale. Une femme blonde, très plantureuse, était en train d'encastrer un homme aux cheveux longs blancs dans le mur, pendant qu'un brun avec une queue de cheval semblait s'être endormi dans un fauteuil, et qu'un autre homme aux cheveux gris, avec un masque, s'était réfugié dans un coin et lisait un livre. Sasuke Uchiha faillit se passer la main sur le visage, et Shizune toussota en rougissant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les arrivants, sauf le brun qui devait vraiment être endormi.

La femme blonde rougit, lâcha l'homme aux cheveux blancs, et alla s'asseoir au bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Ce dernier s'écroula par terre, et resta là, manifestement sonné. Pendant ce temps là, le brun ouvrit un œil, puis le referma. L'homme aux cheveux gris, s'étant replongé dans son livre, eut un ricanement pervers.

« Bonjour. Je suis l'Hokage du village de Konoha, Tsunade. La larve assommée par terre s'appelle Jiraiya, le brun endormi est Shikamaru et le pervers dans le coin Kakashi. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Hitokage »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le représentant de votre groupe ? »

« Uchiha-san a également parlé d'un groupe, répondit l'inconnu. Je ne comprends pas, il n'y a aucun groupe de combattant dans les environs de votre village. Les seuls qu'il y a eu étaient hostiles au village, mais je me suis occupé d'eux. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes seul ? » Interrompit Shikamaru, ayant ouvert les yeux sous la surprise.

L'homme masqué était maintenant le centre de l'attention. Ils l'examinaient tous comme si ils attendaient qu'il sorte de sa manche une armée.

« Oui. »

L'Hokage, remise de sa surprise, décida de reprendre la parole.

« Si c'est le cas, alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous nous avez aidés ? »

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne vous ai pas aidés. J'ai décidé d'habiter dans votre forêt, et ils me gênaient. Je n'ai fait que me débarrasser de visiteurs encombrants. Si ca vous a aidé, tant mieux. Moi, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était qu'ils ne détruisent pas la forêt. »

« Je voudrais savoir si vous avez des informations sur la guerre qui se prépare ? », reprit Tsunade en soupirant.

« Bien sur, il est dur de l'ignorer. »

Après avoir échangé un regard avec tous les hommes présents dans la pièce, Tsunade décida de jouer son va-tout.

« Je souhaites que vous vous alliez à nous. Que vous combattiez à nos côtés. Vous êtes fort, cela est évident. Nous aurons besoin du maximum de combattants pour vaincre. »

« Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? »

A ce moment là, Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, regardant directement l'homme masqué, et répondit :

« Pour sauver cette forêt, par exemple ? Nous souhaitons préserver notre pays tel qu'il est. L'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, n'aura aucun scrupule. Il semble évident qu'il ne s'embarrassera d'aucun obstacle, étant donné les forces qu'il a rassemblé. Nos rapports font état de milliers d'hommes, et ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Une armée aussi importante ne peut que faire des dégâts, où qu'elle passe. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous devrez choisir un camp. Nous vous proposons le nôtre. »

Tous les ninjas dans le bureau ouvraient grand les yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu le paresseux Shikamaru parler autant. Cet inconnu devait vraiment l'intéresser, pour qu'il veuille à tout prix qu'il joigne leur camp.

« Effectivement... dis enfin l'homme au masque noir. Je marche avec vous. »

* * *

Soulagée, Tsunade se permit un léger soupir. Les négociations étaient terminées. Il avait été décidé que Hitokage resterait au village, en tant que ninja « temporaire » de Konoha. Sa participation à la future guerre était considérée comme une mission, permettant de lui donner un « salaire ». Il habiterait dans un appartement qu'il louerait grâce à ça. Ils lui avaient proposé de vivre avec quelqu'un (Sasuke Uchiha, malgré le regard noir qui tentait de faire un trou à travers leurs têtes) mais il avait refusé.

Et enfin, il avait enlevé son masque. Il portait un foulard sur la moitié inférieure du visage, faisant fortement penser à Kakashi. Ce dernier lui avait même fait un compliment dessus ! Mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux. Les Hyuuga avaient les yeux clairs. Lui les avaient blancs. Elle avait failli lui demander si elle pouvait l'examiner (déformation professionnelle…). Puis il avait enlevé son bandana. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'était pas brun. Sa chevelure attirait aussi l'attention, un mélange de mèches blondes et rousses, certaines tirant sur le platine ou le rouge. On avait l'impression de voir du feu.

Il paraissait jeune, peut-être du même âge que Sakura et Sasuke. Quand ils l'avaient tous fixé, tous bouche-bée, il avait levé un sourcil. Puis demandé à ce qu'on le mène à l'appartement qui lui était assigné. Elle s'était fait un plaisir de demander à l'Uchiha de le raccompagner. Ce dernier donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir s'il devait fuir ou mordre. Avec un petit rictus de plaisir, elle se dit qu'elle ferait en sorte de les mettre souvent en équipe, si il faisait réagir le Bloc de Glace aussi facilement. Ah, que la vengeance est bonne…

A/N : Désolée, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est ennuyeux, et je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer. Si vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, surtout n'hésitez pas. ' De plus, je ne sais pas trop quelles paires je vais faire. Si vous avez des idées ou des envies… n'hésitez pas à me le dire. (Même si une quelconque romance n'arrivera pas avant un certain temps…)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Une attaque ? Non. La guerre.

Hitokage regarda autour de lui. Ils lui avaient fourni un petit appartement, équipé et avec tout le confort. Une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain, et un salon. Cependant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, enfermé... Après des années dans la forêt, il se sentait claustrophobe. Soupirant, il ouvrit les fenêtres. Ca devrait bien faire l'affaire pour le moment.

Il ne pensait pas que revoir autant de personnes, « d'amis » lui ferait autant d'effet. Il se sentait nostalgique. Ne pas pouvoir dire à Tsunade qu'il était vivant et devant elle, voir ses anciens professeurs (pervers) et ne pas pouvoir leur montrer sa progression. Seule l'idée de la guerre qui approchait, confirmée par les informations de Shikamaru, lui avait permis de tenir. Il ne devait pas révéler sa vraie identité avant le bon moment. S'il le faisait, toutes les attaques se concentreraient sur Konoha, afin de le tuer.

* * *

Il décida de sortir afin de s'acheter des provisions. L'Hokage lui avait donné son premier salaire, autant en profiter. Une fois sorti, il se dirigea vers une boutique mais s'arrêta net en entendant une voix hurler. Se tournant, il eut une impression de déjà vu. La falaise sur laquelle étaient sculptés les visages des anciens chefs du village était couverte de peintures. Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers la source du cri. Iruka était en train de sermonner un jeune garçon. Oui, définitivement un retour en arrière.

« Seiryoku, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? »

« Euh, c'est-à-dire … Konohamaru-ni-san m'a raconté qu'il y a longtemps, son mentor avait fait ça, et ça m'a paru être une bonne idée de redécorer le monument. Pourquoi, ce n'est pas bien ? Ca montre pourtant la fougue de ma jeunesse ! »

« On ne redécore pas en faisant des graffitis. Je te préviens, tes parents vont entendre parler de ça ! »

En entendant ça, le jeune garçon pâlit. Hitokage se demanda qui pouvaient bien être ses parents, pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. En le regardant de plus près, ses cheveux noirs coupés au bol lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, ainsi que son discours… Mais les grands yeux verts devaient tenir de sa mère, s'il ne se trompait pas. Lee avait donc un enfant. Il se demandait qui pouvait être la mère de ce petit phénomène. Il finirait bien par le savoir. Il devait retourner à ses courses.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Sakura-san, vous tombez bien. J'allais vous ramener votre fils.

Hitokage eut un sursaut de surprise. Tiens donc, finalement, elle était la mère du petit garçon. Il eut un petit rictus. Sakura et Lee, qui l'aurait cru ? Ils faisaient un beau couple, mais elle le rejetait si fortement dans leur jeunesse, comment ne pas rire ? En plus, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le petit avait peur de la réaction de ses parents. Sakura pouvait être assez… violente. Il aurait peur aussi, à sa place. Il s'éloigna en sifflotant. Bon alors, qu'allait-il prendre pour le diner ?

* * *

Il faut avouer, on se sent quand même mieux après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il remit rapidement son masque, et alla ouvrir. Sasuke Uchiha lui rendit un regard vide.

« L'Hokage vous demande de participer à une réunion. Il semblerait que l'ennemi ait fait un mouvement. »

* * *

Quand Hitokage entra dans le bureau, escorté par l'Uchiha, il eut un temps d'arrêt. La salle était remplie de ninjas ! Et ils étaient tous la, les rookies 9 comme on les surnommait. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba, Sakura et Sasuke. Lee, Tenten et Neji Hyuuga. Et Tant d'autres… Kakashi, Iruka, Genma …Il entrait en plein milieu d'un conseil de guerre. Que se passait-il ?

« Voila Hitokage, dont je viens de vous parler. Tsunade, l'ayant vu entrer, avait pris la parole. Maintenant que vous connaissez la situation, je vais vous expliquer la raison de cette assemblée. A partir de maintenant, le village est considéré en état de guerre, et sous la loi martiale. Toute information donnée dans cette pièce ne doit pas atteindre les oreilles d'un civil sans mon accord. »

« Hokage-sama, intervint Iruka, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle soupira, s'assit à son bureau, et pris une lettre.

« L'ennemi à fait son premier mouvement. Des milliers d'hommes sont en train de se frayer un passage à travers le pays de la terre, en direction du pays du feu. »

« Une attaque ? »

« Non. Tout d'un coup, Tsunade sembla avoir pris 30 ans. Ce n'est pas une attaque, mais un massacre. Rien ne survit à leur passage. Il y a déjà des centaines de morts, et le bilan s'alourdit tous les jours. Nous avons proposé de prendre toute personne qui voudrait se réfugier au pays du feu sous notre protection, et nos alliés ont fait la même offre. Il a été décidé que tous nos alliés allaient venir à Konoha afin de décider d'une ligne d'action. Les pays de la Cascade, de l'Herbe et de la Pluie ont déjà construit un front défensif à leurs frontières, qui devrait nous permettre de gagner du temps. »

« Que faisons-nous pour l'instant ? La coupa Kiba.

« Préparez vous au combat. De plus, d'ici trois jours, les Kages de tous les pays, ainsi que les Daymios seront dans nos murs. Il faudra que la garde soit renforcée. Enfin, j'ai une requête qui va surement vous surprendre. Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'une prophétie donne des informations sur ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je vous demande de rechercher dans les archives de vos clans s'il est fait mention d'un Guerrier de l'Ombre. Toute information sera utile. Nous devons déterminer qui est cette personne et la trouver. »

Un grand silence dans la salle indiquait l'attention portée aux informations données. L'heure était grave, et tous le savaient.

« Vous avez vos instructions, conclut Tsunade, je vous demanderai maintenant d'aller dans la chambre des missions. Les tours de gardes, ainsi que les différentes missions nécessaires pour préparer le village vont vous être assignées. Je vous demande de nous aider à protéger ce village. Votre rôle n'a jamais été aussi important qu'aujourd'hui. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

* * *

Ils sont sortis lentement de la salle, comme assommés. Je les comprends. Les Kages ont réagis rapidement, il y a une chance de gagner. Je vais bientôt devoir leur expliquer la nature de nos ennemis. Nos ennemis ? C'est bon de sentir que je fais partie d'un camp.

Ils ont tous grandis. Je ne m'attendais pas à tous les revoir aussi vite. J'ai envie de me dévoiler, d'ignorer la situation, de leur parler et de rire avec eux. De faire comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Ils ont attaqué ? L'ennemi a dû apprendre ma présence. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils peuvent avoir décidé de bouger aussi vite. Les choses s'accélèrent. La guerre commence.

Note : désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la suite. Et merci pour les reviews. Si vous avez des commentaires ou des critiques, n'hésitez surtout pas Ca m'aide beaucoup.


End file.
